What Do I Call You?
by Sonnie W
Summary: What happens when Captain Samantha Carter is forced into a medically induced coma?
1. Authors Notes

_**Written:**_ 02-05-09

_**Parings:**_ Samantha Carter / Jack O'Neill

_**Notes:**_ This has been playing on my mind for quite some time now, and after reading **"The Test" by Bekki** at , I thought I should probably start it, and add it to the growing stack I have.

_**Notes 2:**_ This is set as a season one sort of fic.. As in the program has **JUST** begun, when this takes place. For those who are not sure how to pronounce this name, the 'x' is actually said like a 'z'. Therefore the name SHOULD sound like 'Zan-th-ea', and in turn 'Xan' is said 'Zan'!

_**AU/NOT AU:**_ This is **definitely **and AU!

_**Disclaimer:**_ All publically recognizable characters belong to Stargate, MGM, Gekko productions, and who ever else was involved in the show. I take no credit and wish that only MY characters are not used by others. All rights reserved. No copy right infringement intended!


	2. Who Said Giving Bad News Was Easy?

Sighing as she laid on the lounge, Xanthiea stared at the television before her eyes drifted to the clock above it. She was late! Xanthiea, or Xan as she preferred to be called, was ten years old. She had her mothers piercing blue eyes and what she has had to take her mothers word for, she has her fathers hair. It was a medium light brown, and yet was still dark enough to enhance her fair skin. She had never met her father, but knowing that her mother was a saint at school, Xan knew she was more like her father then her mother in a lot of ways!

Granted she looked more like her mother, but she still was a devil child at heart and was constantly on the end of comments like "You're so much like your father!" or "If your father was here!" Xan couldn't take it, she knew her father was some hero god for the air force, but she had never met the guy! She wasn't sure if it was because he doesn't know of her existence, or if it is because he's just an asshole like Jonas was. Jonas Hanson! That was a topic for another day! Or to be precise another six months, if all parties had the time, to sit down all day every day for that six months! If they didn't then it would take SO much longer!

So the fact that the ringing of the doorbell running through her head, caused her to jump shocked her more then she thought. Was she THAT deep in thought? Nevertheless she got up and headed to the door. Upon opening it she frowned at the man standing there.

"Can I help you?" She questioned watching him, as he shook his head and blinked several times before actually looking at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, you just look like someone I know."

"That's ok," she smiled at him. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Is your mum or dad home?"

"No, mums on her way, but won't be here for a few hours, why what's wrong?"

"Oh, no nothings wrong," he smiled. "I'll leave you alone then. Have a good night." He smiled at her before turning and leaving.

The following morning Xan, was eating her breakfast alone. She had made coffee in case her mother had come home really late last night, and was sleeping in. But she was too scared to go into her mothers room to see if she was there or not. She knew what it might mean if she wasn't in her room, and Xan being of ten years of age, did not want to have to think about that, and then being taken away, without anyone letting her to try and find her father at least!

As the lunch bell rang everyone grabbed their lunches and ran for the cafeteria. Slowly getting her lunch and heading for the door a voice rang through Xan's mind.

"Xanthiea," turning she smiled gently at her teacher who waved her over.

"Yes, Miss Jays?" She asked softly watching the teacher.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, miss,"

"Xanthiea, you've been distracted all day, if something's..." Stopping as the door opened behind Xanthiea, the teacher raised her hand to stop the people walking in, and gave her attention back to the young girl by her side. "Did your mum go on a mission?"

"She normally tells me,"

"And?" She prodded. Shrugging Xan looked at her. Nodding she smiled gently. "Ok, go have your lunch," and with that Xan turned with a bowed head and started walking towards the door. Slowing however as several pairs of feet came into view, which caused her to look up. Upon seeing the uniform the man directly in front of her was wearing she froze and dropped the paper bag that housed her lunch, and in turn causing the small glass jar in it to shatter.

Jumping slightly Miss Jays looked up and noticed the men. Moving quickly she stood just behind Xanthiea and watched them.

"Can I help you?" She questioned watching as the front man crouched in front of Xan.

"Xanthiea Carter?" He questioned gently, which made her legs instantly go weak and if he wasn't there to catch her, her knees would have made a rather quick connection with the floor. Grabbing her tightly, he was about to stand her back up, when she gripped his jacket and started crying.

"My, my, mummy!" She cried burying her head into his shoulder and gripping his jacket for dear life. Looking up at Miss Jays, he stood holding Xan.

"Ma'am, would we be able to take her things with us?"

"What? She's not going anywhere! What if someone comes to get her?"

"Tell them, she's with Colonel Jack O'Neill! If she's a Carter, then I know both her uncle and grandfather, personally." And with that he left with the four men surrounding them. As they walked down the corridors of the school, a now walking but still very upset and fragile Xanthiea had a death grip on Jack O'Neill's left hand. They had two men walking in front of them and two behind, and all four so close that Xan couldn't move away from them, and no other child could try and grab her.

Staring at the non moving lifeless body of his daughter Jacob Carter, and host to the Tok'ra Selmac, were more then distraught. The only thought's he had were of his granddaughter. The little tyke spurred so much life in him, even before he blended with Selmac. He was sure that who ever was sent to retrieve her would continue to evade her questions and therefore set in her mind that her mother was in fact dead.

Hating that fact Jacob sighed and stared at his daughters body. He knew she was alive, he knew she'd pull through, but he didn't know when and how. Janet the CMO of the base was her best friend and he knew that she'd do everything in her power to pull his daughter through this. Janet, there was someone that he loved like a daughter. She had beautiful brown hair, was rather short compared to a lot of other women on base, but was very firm as well.

Looking up from the room Janet gave a small smile at the man sitting there. Turning back to her patient, she sighed and went over the test results once again. As she moved to the monitors that were set up all around the bed, she shook her head but jumped nevertheless as her patient started stirring to life.

"Sam?"

"Janet?"

"Yeah Sam, I need you to just stay calm ok?"

"What happened?"

"You got hit, you've been out for a few hours, but you have a long hard up hill road to climb yet," she said gently watching her. Sighing Sam nodded.

"Xan?"

"The Colonel's been sent to get her, they should be on their way back here,"

"Xan," Sam whispered again which got Janet frowning.

"Sam, didn't you just hear me?"

"Xan,"

'God no!' Janet thought, 'please anything but this!' As she ran to the door she hit the emergency button and as the alarms sounded Janet was by Sam's side watching her, but no recognition came, and Janet felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Doctor?"

"We need to test her hearing, A SAP!" She yelled as no one made a move. Quickly jumping into action they took Sam from the room.

"Hey leave her alone!" A child's voice rang out through the corridors as they were lined with children watching.

"Yeah!"

"Your just bullies!"

"She's too young for you lot anyway!" Came a loud voice from Jack's right. Looking up he noticed a teenager standing next to his obviously younger sibling.

"Xan!"

"Xan! Run away!" Two voices filled her head as she gripped his hand tighter, if that was at all possible.

When they finally left the school grounds and he helped her into the back of the SUV, he buckled her in, as she simply sat there staring out the window.

"Colonel," she said gently staring at her hands.

"Call me Jack," he said just as gently. Nodding she sniffled.

"Is my mummy alive?"

"She was when I left Xantheia."

"Can you call me Xan? Mummy does, and... I feel like I'm getting in trouble when you call me Xantheia,"

"No problem Xan," he stated smiling at the young girl as she looked at him.

"Will I be able to see my mum col... Jack?" She asked watching him.

"If she's awake I don't see why not, but we have to talk to the general first ok?" Sniffling she nodded and returned her gaze to the passing houses and trees alone the side of the road.


	3. Now What?

As Jack took Xan into the briefing room, she was struck with what could be simply explained as sadness. When she was about to open her mouth and run into the man that was standing there waiting for them, Jack spoke to him.

"General this is Xantheia Carter," nodding he looked at her, with a small smile.

"Xantheia," he stated to which she nodded once at. She didn't want him to be a general, she wanted him to be her uncle George! She wanted her mum, but she couldn't see her yet, and now he was being all general to her. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

"Come sit here," she heard Jack say, after noticing the general had motioned for her to take a seat. Moving over she was helped onto the slightly higher then what she considered normal height seat, and realised she was sitting next to Jack.

"Right, Xantheia. There is some things we need to talk to you about, but first."

"Can I see my mum?"

"We need to talk a little bit first ok?" Nodding she looked at the table before back at him.

"About what?"

"What your mum does,"

"Oh," she muttered and frowned at him.

"I need you to read this," he said gently, and slid a plain manilla folder to her, which she stopped with her hand and noticed the air force logo on the front, before opening it. Swallowing she raised her eye brows and looked at him.

"Deceleration of security?" She questioned.

"Just read it and write you name on the bottom," sighing she nodded once more and started to read the two page document. Once she was finished she carefully, and in her most neatest writing she wrote 'Xantheia Mae Carter', closed the folder and handed it to Jack who handed it to the general. Before another folder was passed to her. Eyes widening she looked at it, as Jack sat it in front of her.

"What's all this?"

"A bit more in depth of what you just read," Jack stated, watching her in utter amazement, as she opened the folder and started reading the pages in front of her.

"Why?" She questioned half way through the first page.

"Can you understand all that?" Jack asked with a small frown as she looked at him. Shrugging she nodded back at the page and stared at it.

"Most of it," she whispered, before once more writing her name at the bottom and flicking to the next page. As both men waited over the next two hours, she had read everything 'signed' her name on every document, and then passed it back to the general via Jack.

"Right!" The general started but was cut off as the door opened.

"Sorry to interrupt general, but..." Stopping her self as she saw Xantheia sitting there, she swallowed looking at the girl.

"What is it doctor?"

"It's about captain Carter sir," with that his head snapped up.

"Doctor?"

"Ah," wincing she looked at Xantheia before the general, who nodded and got up.

"Dismissed colonel, I suggest you take her to get something to eat."

"Yes sir!" He stated standing also. Once they were left alone Jack sighed and helped her off the seat. "Come on, I hear there's chocolate cake today!" He smiled, which she mimicked.

"All right doctor what is it?"

"I'm not really sure general, I'm having tests run now, but I think just after Sam woke up just after the colonel left to get Xantheia, she either lost her hearing, or she is experiencing something I have never ever seen before."

"So she's deaf?"

"At the moment sir, I have to presume so. Nothing so far has caused any reaction. I've had everything short of the band playing in her ears and she doesn't seam to react to anything."

"Thank you doctor, keep me posted."

"Yes sir," she stated and quickly left.

"What else is going to happen?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes. "First I pull her into this, send her father off, and now leave her daughter an orphan! Great one George really bloody great!" He chided himself bitterly, before heading for the mess hall.

Sitting there picking at her slice of cake Jack frowned. He watched her playing while he was slowly eating his slice.

"You wanna talk about something?" He asked, which got her to drop her fork and sob. Jumping up he rounded the table and pulled her into a hug.

"I just want to see her! Why can't I see her? She is MY mum Jack!" She sobbed pulling back and staring at him.

"I know Xan, but there isn't anything I can do right now. If the doc was talking to Hammond then maybe just maybe something is..."

"Really bad or really good! But still I don't care! If she can't see, if she can't talk, I don't care if she can't hear me telling her I love her Jack I just want to see her!" Xan sobbed as Hammond stopped just inside the door, hearing her declaration.

"Colonel," looking up Jack gave a slight lopsided smile, indicating he'd move if he could, to which Hammond nodded at.

"Sir,"

"I have word from doctor Fraiser, that Captain Carter awoke shortly after you left base." Sniffling Xan spun around looking at him.

"Can I see her?"

"There are some complications at the moment, but when everything starts to sort its self out I don't see why not." Nodding she knew she had to accept that.

"So now what?"

"With what?"

"Where do I go? Do I still go to school? Who is going to look after me?"

"Well we have a few people who would be happy to look after you until your mums up and around. But I was thinking that as Colonel O'Neill here is her commanding officer and with two of his team members now out of action, I have to make sure he stays here. So how would you like it if he looks after you?" Turning to the man in question she simply looked at him, through those beautiful blue orbs and he was lost.

"It'll be an honour to watch over her general." Smiling gently, Xan nodded, before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered as he held her tightly. Nodding Hammond smiled at them before leaving the mess hall.


	4. Home

"Jack!"

"What?"

"We have to go! It's Saturday!"

"I'm well aware of the day Xanthie!" He shot back, as he walked down the stairs to see her waiting impatiently, at the bottom. Smiling at her he shook his head. Carter had slipped down the scale and was put into a medical induced coma, and today was the day he knew Xanthie has been waiting for.

"Well come on!" She huffed throwing his jacket at him. "We can get something on the way!"

"What's the rush? You've been waiting four months, three weeks, eight days, and oh twelve hours and thirty eight minutes, what's another half an hour?"

"JACK!"

"Ok, ok fine lets go!" He smirked as she ran out of the house.

As Jack was sitting on the bench watching the game, Xan looked up at him, knowing exactly where he was seated, when she ran out and took her position in the out field. Winking at her he nodded slightly, and turned to watch the first batter of the opposing team step up. Raising his eye brows Jack suddenly realised why the coach was so reluctant to have a girl in the team, no matter how good she was!

It wasn't just the fact that she needed the whole change room to her self which ticked off the other team members, especially when she confronted the coach in front of the whole team saying she was ok, with sharing the change room with the boys, as long as showers could be done in either underwear or swimmers. And as she had the last small row of lockers to herself she was free to change into her swimmers as were the boys without either gender watching the other.

So now here he was watching as the ball was pitched to the batter that was a good half a body taller then the young girl he was caring for. Watching as the ball was hit directly to her. Moving back several metres Xan kept her eyes on the ball, and therefore didn't see the batter running straight towards her. No sooner had the ball hit her glove did the batters body impact hers. As they both fell to the ground the umpire ran over to see if the ball was still in her glove or not.

As he got there, he watched as she kept the glove against her chest until the last moment when she slipped into unconsciousness, and the glove hit the ground by her side. As the whole team gasped they watched and waited. Once her hand was still the umpire declared the batter out. Jumping up Jack pushed his way onto the field, and ran across the field. Falling to his knees by her side he ran his hand down her cheek, before he carefully picked her up.

"Come on Xan, wake up for me," he whispered as the team moved back and let him stand. As the parents of her team members were all on their feet applauding her as Jack took her to the teams nets. Laying her on the bench he took her glove off and brushed some water across her face, which stirred her.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

"Sh, Xan, you got hit pretty hard."

"Jack?"

"Yeah angel," he said gently watching her. Groaning slightly she sighed and rolled her head to the side to look at him. Opening her eyes she stared right through him for a few seconds before she managed to focus on him.

"What happened?"

"You got bowled over," he smiled gently.

"Can I still play?" She asked which got the coach laughing.

"I knew you were tough when you never took no for an answer Xanthie, but there is no way I'm putting you back out there after that hit!"

"Ooh coach, I'm ok!" She protested and started to sit up, which Jack stopped.

"No you stay lying there for a little bit longer."

"Jack I'm..." as she stopped he managed to just move out the way as she rolled on her side and vomited.

"Concussion," the coach stated to which Jack nodded.

"Yeah, look I'm gonna take her to be checked out,"

"That's a good idea Jack! I need my star player for the next game!" Smiling at the coach Jack nodded, and cleaned her up a little bit and then picked her up, leaving the grounds.

Waking Xanthie looked around and frowned. Pushing her self up she sighed and got out of bed. Opening the door she looked out and frowned. Moving out into the room full of beds, some with people some without she sighed and rubbed her head.

"What are you doing out of bed?" A voice stated which caused her to jump and look up, wincing in pain at the bright light in her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"The infirmary,"

"What's that?"

"It's the base hospital,"

"Oo, where's Jack?"

"I sent him to rest and eat something, he hasn't left your side since he brought you in two days ago."

"Two days ago?" She squeaked. Before a sob escaped.

"Hey," she whispered crouching in front of her. Sniffling Xan looked at her.

"Are you my doctor?"

"Yes,"

"Can you call Jack back please?"

"Sweetie he needs his rest,"

"I want Jack!" She whispered.

"I know you do but he needs to rest and so do you,"

"I've been sleeping for two days! I want Jack and I want him NOW!" She huffed glaring at the doctor.

"That behaviour won't get you anywhere young lady!"

"I WANT MY JACK! I WANT MY DAD! JACK!" She screamed before falling to her knees sobbing. "I want to go home!" She cried.

"Hey shh, when Jack's rested he'll come back I promise you,"

"Colonel a word first," she stated two hours later as he was about to head into Xanthie's room. Frowning he nodded at her.

"Sure doc," he stated following her into her office where he closed the door.

"Jack, what does she call you?"

"What? Janet!"

"Please just answer the question,"

"She calls me Jack why?"

"She was calling out for you, when I said you were resting she started screaming. She said and I quote! 'I want my Jack, I want my dad, Jack," as his eyes widened he shook his head and sat.

"She's never called me dad before! It's always been Jack,"

"I think she's been spending too much time with you for something that might not be forever. Jack you need to talk to her. Sam's condition is starting to improve again, but I don't know if she'll take another turn for the worst. And if she does, I'm going to have to get a blood sample and do a DNA test to find her father. Now that can be the easiest or hardest thing for the both of you. I don't want to rip you apart from each other colonel,. But I might have to! She needs to know this, and I think it'll be better coming from you," sighing he nodded.

"Yeah sure doc, when I get her home I'll talk to her."

"Very well colonel, you may see her now, but she might be sleeping."

"Ok, thanks," he whispered and left, feeling utterly dejected. Especially when he was going to have that conversation with her, once he got her HOME! He was taking her Home and then ripping her world apart! How was it better coming from him he had no idea! Sighing he pushed the door open and smiled at Xanthie as she sat up slightly and grinned at him.

"Jack you came back!" She grinned at him. Smiling he nodded closing the door.

"Of course I came back!"

"Good!" She stated as he sat on the edge of her bed. "I don't like my doctor Jack, she's mean!" She huffed crawling out of bed and into his lap, cuddling into him.

"Janet's nice, she just cares about people more then other doctors,"

"She sent you away from me though!"

"She had to Xan, I was tired and hungry,"

"But..."

"Hey I need to talk to you about your mum," he stated changing to topic. Pulling back she looked at him, and sighed.

"Way to change the subject Jack!" She huffed. "Can we talk about mum at home? I don't want to stay here! Can I go home Jack? Can you take me home?"

"Sweetie, Janet told me something just before!"

"About me?"

"Of course about you," he smiled kissing her forehead as she looked up at him.

"What did she say?"

"When she told you I was sleeping, you starting yelling out." Nodding she rested her head against his chest, waiting for what she knew was coming.

"What did she say?"

"She said you wanted me, and then you said you wanted your dad, and..."

"Can I call you dad?" She whispered hugging him tightly, as tears stung her eyes. Closing his eyes he sighed inwardly.

"We need to talk about that at home ok? Because it goes with what I need to tell you about your mum,"

"Ok, so can we go home?" Smiling he shook his head.

"I'll have to talk to Janet, I'm not sure."

"Can you go ask then?"

"Not with you in my lap I can't," he smirked watching her blush slightly and climb off him and back under the covers.

No sooner had they gotten inside, did Xanthie jump on him in the lounge room, laughing.

"Oh no you don't!" He laughed dropping her on the lounge and started tickling her. Screaming and laughing she struggled against him.

"GIVE!" She yelled, and he grinned at her, kissing her forehead he stopped his attack and let her sit up.

"You want to talk now? Or get some lunch?"

"Talk, I'm not really hungry. So what is it about mum? Is she getting better?"

"She is a little bit yes. But Xan, if your mum doesn't start getting better, doctor Fraiser is going to have to do a DNA test to find out who your dad is. Which means you will have to go and live with him."

"But I want to stay with you!"

"I know angel, but if we know who your dad is then..."

"I want you to be my dad!"

"Xanthie!"

"No Jack! I want YOU to be my dad! Why can't you adopt me?"

"Its not that easy honey!"

"Why not?"

"Because if your dad finds out, he's going to be really angry!"

"But I want you to be my dad Jack! Please don't send me away!"

"I'm never going to send you away Xan! I'm just getting you pre pared for what will happen if your mum doesn't pull through this."

"And if she does then what? Do I leave you and live with her? Jack this is my home! It's been my home for over four months! I don't want to move! It's closer to school, and I have friends down the street! We always walk home together, and..." As she was getting upset Jack pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Xan! Yes this is your home, but your mum's home is also your home!"

"But I want to stay with you!" She sobbed gripping his shirt.

"What about your mum?"

"Can't she move in here? In my friends room?" She sniffled looking at him. "They won't mind! She can have their room!"

"Honey you can't think like that! Your mum is going to want to go back to her home."

"Then I'll stay with you and she can come visit!"

"Xan, I have no hold over you! You know that you have to go back to your mum!"

"I know but I still want to stay here with you! This IS my home Jack!" She sniffled resting her head back on his chest.

"I know angel. It'll always be your home! And I'm just sorry you waited four months, three weeks, eight days, twelve hours and thirty-eight minutes to get that position on the baseball team! Only to have it taken away. But we'll work that out on Monday!" Grinning up at him she nodded.

"Monday," she whispered.


	5. Emily and Baseball

As the next few days went past neither realised just how much they loved the others company, until it was time for Xan to go back to school. Jack had called and told them she was out of hospital, but on doctors orders she had to stay at home the rest of the week, which they accepted and were utterly grateful that she was ok. So here she was gripping Jack's hand ever so tightly as they made their way through the school to report to the office just after the bell had rung.

"Jack," she whispered before they got to the office window. Looking down at her, he could see her fear of being back, and her sadness for leaving him, after the great week they'd had together.

"Come on, once your back in class you'll forget about everything," he smiled. Moving to the window, one of the ladies looked up and gasped which sent the others spinning around to see Xan standing there.

"Xantheia!"

"Hallo," she whispered, with a shy smile.

"How are you dear? We all heard what happened a few weeks ago now."

"I'm good, Jack looked after me, and kept me company," she smiled sweetly, as the lady nodded and looked at Jack with a shy, slightly seductive smile. Wincing inwardly he smiled back.

"Ah, is she in the same room?" He questioned trying to get away as fast as possible.

"Ah, yes she is. Sorry!" She smiled at him once more. Nodding Jack looked down at her and grinned.

"To Oz?" Groaning she rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless.

"No, we have to see the Wizard!" She stated as they walked off, with the three office ladies watching them.

"Ahh, sorry I forgot," he smiled to which she giggled.

"He's really good with her,"

"Wish he could be good with me,"

"EMILY!"

"What?" She laughed. "He's hot! AND he's good with kids!"

"He was SO sending out the 'not interested, I'm taken' look to you!"

"What? He was not!"

"Was too!"

"He so was Em!"

"Georgia!"

"What he was!"

"What ever! You're both just jealous that he was talking and smiling at ME!" She huffed and moved back to her desk, while the others simply rolled their eyes.

"Ok, when I knock on that door, I'm going to have to leave you ok?"

"Please stay Jack,"

"I can't angel you know that!"

"But then I..."

"Ah! Don't Xan, you need to be here and I need you to be here!"

"Jack, I want to go home with you, please!"

"You're safe here munchkin! It's better this way! Plus if I can't make it, you know someone will be here that you know." He stated as Emily walked up to just being within earshot, and listened to them.

"But what about mum?"

"I'll be looking in on her today, I have to talk to Fraiser about you anyway ok?"

"I don't want that test done Jack,"

"I know but let us work things out first ok? You might have to if mum can't pull through this," sighing she nodded.

"I really wish you could be my dad," she whispered bowing her head.

"Hey, in every meaning of the word I am, just..." Wincing he looked at her wondering how he was going to phrase it.

"Just you didn't father me," she stated staring at him.

"Exactly," he stated.

"Are you coming to baseball practice today?" Laughing he shook his head.

"Only a Carter can change subjects so quickly!"

"Hey!" She huffed. Smiling he hugged her tightly.

"I'll try but no promises ok?"

"Ok! Love you Jack!" She whispered before he stood, and knocked on the door. Opening it and letting her walk into the class that all greeted her warmly.

That afternoon, Emily had made sure all her work was done and headed out to watch the baseball team practice. As Xan walked towards the group in her uniform, the coach stopped mid sentence as he saw her. As they noticed he was looking at someone the whole team turned around and grinned as they saw her.

"Xan!"

"Xan, Xan, the elephant MAN!" At the shouts she looked up and smiled at her team mates. Dropping her stuff with the rest of the equipment, Xan jogged slowly over to them.

"Coach," she smiled. Nodding he grinned at her.

"How are you Xanthie?"

"I'm good coach! Jack looked after me real good!" As laughter erupted she grinned at him. Shaking his head he sighed.

"I'm going to need to check your fitness levels ok?"

"Sure thing coach, where do I run too?" She asked grinning at him.

"The normal run, but take it slow Xanthie! I don't want or need you off for another nearly two weeks! We need you this week!"

"Sure thing coach!" She grinned and started out in a slow jog, around the field. As she was slowly speeding up into a run, Jack came in and took a seat a few rows in front of Emily, who couldn't help the grin on her face. Shifting slowly and casually over the next 15 minutes she was suddenly sitting next to him, while the team started their practice game.

"Hi! Didn't know you would be here!" She grinned at him. Turning he smiled slightly at her.

"Yeah hey,"

"So is Xantheia on the team or something?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Wow she must be pretty good then!"

"She's ok," he smiled slightly, before turning to watch the small game.

"She's the first girl I've met who's interested in sports! Did you teach her?"

"Yeah, just after her mum got sick, and she started living with me, it was the only way to keep her sane. That and hockey."

"Wow, must be hard on both of you!"

"Nah she's a great kid! Takes after her mum, way too much but," smirking he shrugged as he watched her. Taking her eyes off him for the first time, she looked out to watch Xantheia as well.

As she was running Xan had noticed Jack walk in, and when that office lady sat next to him and started talking she couldn't help her eyes roll. So when it was her turn to bat, she had her eyes set and knew exactly where the ball was going. No sooner had she hit it, did Jack realise what was happening, pushing Emily down, he reached over her slightly and grabbed the ball that would have hit her square in the face. Jumping up he moved to the field. Grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the others.

"What the hell was that?"

"She's hitting on you Jack!"

"What? No she's not!"

"Yes she is! And I don't want her to think that she can have you! You belong to mum and me!" She huffed glaring at him. Raising his eye brows he shook his head.

"Practice is over, we're going home,"

"Fine!" She huffed and moved back to tell the coach that she had to go. Watching them leaving the field Emily jumped up and moved off after them. But froze as she heard Jack talking to Xanthie.

"Look Xan, she was just being polite!"

"No she wasn't! She was hitting on you Jack!" Grumbling he shook his head.

"Ok, fine! She was hitting on me!"

"Just because I'm right doesn't mean you have to agree with me!"

"ARGH! Carter!" He snapped.

"Don't call me that! That's what you call mum, to stay away!" She huffed, turning to glare at him.

"What?"

"You never call mum, Sam, you always call her Carter! And that's so you don't get too close!"

"That's her name Xan!"

"No Sam is her name Jack!"

"She's my 2IC!"

"And?"

"Oh I am so NOT having this conversation with you!"

"Why not? I know you like mum, and I know she likes you, what's the problem?"

"She's my 2IC Xan! That's the problem!"

"Then quit!"

"Didn't I just say I was NOT having this conversation?"

"Jack, I want you to be my dad! And the only way that can happen is if you and mum marry!"

"WHOA! WHAT? You have me married? Did I miss something there? How about we take 6 months back and start again." Laughing at him she sighed.

"Mum, loves you Jack! You belong to us! You're family! Right now I only have you! And when mum gets better she's going to NEED you," Xan stated watching him briefly, before heading into the change rooms. Groaning Jack ran both hands down his face, as he turned. Moving back so she could watch him but not be seen Emily bit her bottom lip.

"Christ Xanthie!" He huffed glaring at the door. "You really know how to screw things up!" He whispered. Shaking his head, he bowed it and started to think. "And I really need to talk to you about Sam," he muttered looking up just as the door opened.

"What's happened is she alright?"

"Yeah actually she is," he smiled. "You wanna pay a visit to the hospital on the weekend?"

"She's awake?" She cried grinning at him.

"This afternoon, when I was there. She really wants to see you. I told her maybe on the weekend depending how she feels." Dropping her bag, Xan jumped on Jack, who laughed at her and picked her up. Hugging him tightly she started crying.

"I want to see her Jack, but I don't want to leave you," she sobbed.

"I know munchkin, I know," he said gently as he grabbed her bag, and carried her towards the waiting military vehicle.


	6. Sam and Emily

As the week whirled on by Jack had made sure he wasn't seen at the school by anyone. For a matter of fact he was having Daniel take Xantheia to school and picking her up every afternoon. Emily wasn't impressed that another man was bringing the little girl to school, and was wondering what happened to Jack. So she started calling hospitals in the area, to find out if a Sam, or Samantha Carter had been admitted at any time in the past month.

When all were saying no, she sighed and hung up her phone for the umpteenth time. Then suddenly it hit her. He was military, and he said 'Carter' was his 2IC! Quickly grabbing the directory, she called the military hospital.

"Hi, I was wondering if a Samantha Carter has been admitted in the last month?"

"And you are?"

"Just a concerned friend. She hasn't been returning any of my calls."

"Sorry ma'am, information on our patients can only be dispersed to family members."

"What? All I'm asking is if she's there!"

"Sorry ma'am, I can not help you, have a nice day." And with that the line went dead. Frowning she re-dialled the number.

"Academy hospital, how may I help you?"

"Hi I was just wondering if Samantha Carter was there?"

"Are you family ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm her sister-in-law,"

"Very well, one moment please." As she nervously held the line, she in haled deeply when a deep voice came over the line.

"Lucy?"

"Ah, who's this?"

"It's Jack, What are you doing calling here? I told you to call me, regarding Sam!"

"I forgot, sorry Jack," sighing he shook his head.

"Yeah sure, what's wrong?"

"I was just wondering if she was still there, so I could pop by and see her." Raising his eye brows, at the woman standing in front of him, he smiled.

"Yeah sure, she's still here, I'll be around for a while yet filling in paperwork, but come on over! I'm sure she'll love to see you! Room 3405."

"Thanks Jack!" She grinned, glaring at the paper she just wrote the room number on.

"Jack?"

"I need you to do something for me Lucy," nodding she bit her bottom lip.

"Is Sammie in trouble Jack? Who was that? You called her by my name!"

"I'm not sure Lou! I really want to find out who she is. This has never happened before! No one knows Sam's been injured or is sick. They don't know anything other then she's on a mission."

"Jack," she whispered.

"Hey," he whispered hugging her tightly. "I need you to go find Xan. She'll be in her normal spot, with all the kids. Take her to the cafeteria or somewhere. Somewhere out of sight ok? Let me deal with this." Sniffling she nodded and quickly left. Sighing he looked at the man in front of him, and nodded ever so slightly.

When Emily turned up she smiled slightly, and headed straight for the room Jack had told her. Opening the door slowly and quietly, she saw someone in the bed, and a sleeping figure by the window. Moving in she looked down at the women lying in the bed. Pulling the syringe out of her pocket she lent down whispering, to her.

"Sorry honey, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do," and she grabbed the limp hand and was about to inject the contents of the syringe, when Jack spoke up.

"If you do that I'll shoot you." Gasping she looked up to see that he wasn't sleeping at all. Instead he was sitting so still she swallowed at the gun.

"Jack?" She questioned.

"Who are you?"

"I work at Xantheia's school."

"I should have guessed." He huffed. "Doc wake up," he stated to which the brunette instantly grabbed Emily's wrist. Jumping she looked down to a smiling woman.

"Yes well, you know a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do," she stated and put the metal cuff around her wrist. Gasping Emily tried to run, but Jack grabbed her and pushed her hard against the wall, when security came in and the light was turned on.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"I, ah..."

"Isn't it obvious Jack?"

"Spell it out," he stated glaring at the woman in front of him.

"I like you, and the way Xantheia goes on its..." Raising his eye brows he struggled to contain his smirk.

"So you were going to kill Sam Carter, the mother of the angel in my life, and you think I'd turn to you for support?"

"It was worth a try," she whispered.

"I'm telling you right now! If you EVER go near Xantheia, myself, or Samantha for that matter, I WILL have you detained!"

"I work at the school I'm bound to run into Xantheia!"

"Run into yes, but follow, stalk, no!" He hissed. "I don't ever want to see you again, and if you ever try something like this again you'll be thrown in jail! Is that clear?"

"Yes," she whispered swallowing, before he moved.

"Get her out of here!" He hissed, before turning to the brunette and helping her up.

"You ok colonel?"

"Peachy doc, just flamin' peachy! Lets get Xan and Lou, and get out of here!" He sighed.

"Lou sir?" She frowned as they walked past Emily.

"Lucy, Sam's sister-in-law. Come on Janet don't tell me you've forgotten the only person in Sam's life but you who she talks to!"

"Ha, ha very funny colonel!"

"Yeah I have my moments," he smiled draping his arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him, and they walked off.

"JACK!" Xanthie called running over to him.

"Hey munchkin!"

"Auntie Lou, was just getting me something to drink! Are we going to see mum now? Can auntie Lou come? What was taking so long? Why did we have to come down here? What is auntie Jan doing here? What..."

"Hey!" He laughed. "One question at a time! Yes we're going to see mum now, no auntie Lou can not come, auntie Jan was helping me on something, ok?"

"Ok! So lets go!" She grinned grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door. Smiling he shook his head, before grabbing her around the waist, and holding her tightly.

"Doc you alright to get Lou back to the airport?"

"Yes colonel not a problem. Go show this little girl to her mother."

"Yay!" She grinned. Laughing at her they walked away.

"Since when is it auntie Jan?" He frowned. "Why just two weeks ago you hated her!"

"I didn't hate her! I just said she was mean! But we were talking when I was with auntie Lou and she seems nice. I asked if I could call her auntie too, and she said yes!" Xanthie beamed grinning at him, as he rolled his eyes and put her down, by the car.

As they got to the infirmary Jack grabbed her wrist tightly, and moved her to the only private room they had so far. Opening the door slightly he poked his head in and saw her smile tiredly at him. Nodding he looked down with a 'she's tired don't over do it' look. Nodding Xan waited and followed him in, as he let her go.

Seeing her for the first time in months Xan bit her bottom lip. Moving to the side of her mothers bed, she smiled at her, as Jack pulled a chair over and stood Xan on it, so she could reach across and hug her mother.

"I've missed you so much! But Jack's been looking after me, so I'm ok I promise!"

"That's good angel," she said gently, hugging her as tightly as she could.

"And I've been really good! And Jack helped me with my throwing and hitting and I made the school's baseball team, but coach didn't want me on there, and it took months and months and now I'm on the team and I had a little accident a few weeks ago, but I'm ok I promise!" She grinned at her mother who seemed overwhelmed.

"Hey easy on the stories for now Xan," sighing she rolled her eyes at her mother who smiled.

"Ok," she sighed, looking back at him, before at her mother once more.

"I just have to do something I'll be back in about five, you ok Carter?" He questioned nodding to Xanthie.

"Yes, sir." She smiled at him. No sooner had Jack left did Xanthie start going through everything that had happened in the last four months to both her and Jack. It took her hours and while Sam was drifting in and out of consciousness the entire time, she still managed to smile at her daughter.

"And then he said that I needed a test done to say who my dad is, and that I'll have to live with him, but I said I didn't want the test and would want Jack to adopt me instead so I can stay with him! Can Jack adopt me mum? Can he be my dad?"

"Xan," she sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"What is it? Auntie Jan's not here, should I get Jack? I'll get Jack," she stated quickly and started climbing off the bed. Stopping her by grabbing her arm Sam smiled at her.

"I'm ok, your just giving me a little headache, with all the talk about the colonel,"

"Oh, sorry," she whispered, bowing her head.

"You really like him don't you?"

"He's the best, mum! We play all the time on the weekends, when he doesn't have to be here, and he takes me for ice cream, just because the sun is out and we can walk, and every morning! And I mean EVERY morning, we go out for a little run! Well I run but Jack jogs," she giggled smiling at her mother.

"Wow! You two have been busy!" She smiled.

"Ahh! And then there is one of the ladies at the office who likes Jack, and she's really yuckie! Why can't you and Jack get together, mum?" She questioned sitting with her back to the door and not seeing Jack walk in, and freeze dead at that comment.

"Xan," she said gently in a warning tone.

"But why? I love Jack mum! I want him to be my dad! And when you come out of here, you're going to need someone to help you, and Jack can help! At home I can change my friends room around and set it up just for you!"

"At home?" She frowned.

"Yeah at home,"

"Ah, that'll be my place Carter," Jack cut in, walking over and grabbing Xan and standing her on the chair. "And what did I tell you before, huh?"

"But!"

"No but's!"

"But!"

"Xanthie," he warned gently. Sighing she nodded, and turned to her mother.

"Sorry I meant Jack's house, not at home. But if you need someone then Jack can move in with us!" She stated grinning at the idea and turning to him. "Yeah you can move in with me and mum, instead of mum moving in with you and me!" She grinned.

"And you need to settle down! Daniel's out side he'll take you to get something better to eat."

"Oh! You're no fun today Jack!" She huffed and climbed off the seat and left the room.

"Sorry Carter!"

"It's alright sir!"

"Look she has a point! And while you're still on sick leave we're, well I'm not going anywhere. It'll be my pleasure to help out! Fraiser said if you agree to some things, Xan and I can get your house fixed up and tidied and stuff tomorrow, and while she's at school on Monday I'll come get ya, and we can settle you in, before she comes home."

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate that."

"Great then its all settled!" He grinned, leaning over her he kissed her forehead. "Get well Sam, Your daughter needs you a lot more then she believes she does," and with that he left.


	7. Home Coming

Monday morning came and Daniel once again took Xanthie to school. While he was doing that Jack had gotten to base and picked up Sam. Now he was just pulling into her driveway, and parked the car. Turning to her, he could she was a bit apprehensive.

"You ok?"

"Ah yeah, it's just different to be here,"

"Yeah I know, come on." He said gently. Getting out he moved around to her side, and helped her out. Stumbling slightly, as she stood he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist holding her up.

"Sorry sir," she whispered with a bowed head. Smiling at her he shook his head.

"One rule Carter, just one rule!" He smirked walking her to the front door.

"Sir?"

"You call me colonel, or sir at all while I'm here, or anywhere other then base, and I personally will put you back in that infirmary." Smiling she looked up at him, as he opened the door.

"Does that mean you'd physically hurt me _Sir_?" She questioned, to hear him groan. Smiling she shook her head, and tried to pull away from him.

"Oi!"

"I can walk Jack!"

"I have strict orders from one very, actually a lot more intimidating doctor!"

"A lot more? Really?"

"Yes smart ass now come on." He smiled at her and took her to the lounge room.

As soon as they arrived, she watched as _Sam_ 'accidentally' fell into him. Glaring at the back of the blonde's head Emily had it right! This person was nothing but one of those bimbo's that screwed who they needed to get where they wanted to be! This was going to stop, and Jack would see that it was her that he wanted to be with!

"You'll get what's coming soon _Samantha_," she mocked with a slight smile, and quickly left, before she was seen spying on them.

"Mum!" Xan called two days later, as she ran into the kitchen to see Sam standing at the coffee machine.

"What?"

"Jack, said I have to make sure you don't do anything! Standing is doing something!"

"Xan!"

"I'm serious! Please just sit somewhere before he comes back! I'll finish the coffee it's ok I promise! Jack taught me how to use everything last Sunday!"

"Xan, I'm not a cripple!" Just then a car was heard pulling up. Gasping Xanthie's eyes widened.

"Please!"

"Ok, ok!" She sighed. "I'll go have a bath ok? You can bring the coffee in to me?"

"Yes!" She grinned. So that saw Sam heading to the bathroom, while Xanthie headed to the door to welcome Jack. As she threw the door open however she gasped as she was shoved back into the hall, with a hand over her mouth. Looking up as the door closed behind who ever it was now in the house Xanthie's eyes bulged when she saw Emily standing over her.

Sighing as the warm water was soaked up by her skin. Sam smiled at the thought of Jack being in there with her, and instantly cursed herself for that thought. She looked at the small clock she had brought in with her, and frowned when she realised it had been a good twenty minutes and Xan still hadn't brought in the coffee. Groaning she got out, and got dressed, in the latest new piece of clothing Jack had come home with. She loved it when he came home, and when he came home with a gift for her, it was even better!

So here she was just finishing doing up the buttons on the dress, when she heard a faint cry of what could be pain, or someone trying to scream to warn her about something. Sam was frozen, Xantheia, she couldn't get her daughter out of her mind. No matter what she tried, she knew that someone was out there with her daughter. Not caring but hoping Jack would get back soon Sam ventured out to once again freeze in her spot.

Looking up Xantheia tried to scream through Emily's hand to get her mother to run, but by the time Sam had full function of her body it was too late. Emily grabbed her after throwing Xantheia aside and had her on the floor in the hall with not only a knife poised over her but a gun as well. Staring at the knife more then the gun, Sam couldn't move. At the force and the angle that she was slammed into the ground her previous wounds started to ache and she knew at least one had burst stiches.

"You think your better then me?" Emily hissed.

"I don't know you!"

"Yes you do miss Carter," she stated glaring at her. Looking up Sam took in the girls appearance. She was also blonde, she had shoulder length hair, and was about five years younger then Sam.

"Xan's school," she stated with wide eyes.

"That's right,"

"What the..."

"No damn it you'll listen, to me!" She hissed. "You will leave Jack alone!"

"What?" She gasped staring at this girl.

"I'm with Jack, and if you don't back off," she stated, running the knife in an almost playful manner across Sam's body. Stiffening as images started flashing across her eyes, Sam's whole demeanour changed.

"Then why don't you tell him, to stay home? He know's Xan and I are perfectly fine, alone!"

"He wont listen to me!"

"Mummy!" Xanthie sobbed, from her curled up position just down the hall as she was watching everything.

"Don't move Xan," Sam stated watching the knife again. As Emily raised it Sam squeezed her eyes shut, but at a loud shocked scream, she opened them to see Jack pinning the young girl against a wall.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!"

"You're not getting rid of me Jack,"

"I never had you! You're just some nutcase who want's to fuck my life up!"

"That's not true!"

"I told you at the hospital to stay away from them, AND me! I don't know you! I don't want to know you!" He yelled. As he kept her pinned there for another 5 minutes the police came and took her away. Moving quickly to Sam, he helped her sit up with Janet by her other side. Crying out in pain, they quickly lowered her back to the floor.

"I'll look after her colonel." Nodding Jack moved back down the hall to Xantheia.

"Xanthie," he whispered before he crouched down and ran a hand along her back. Whimpering she curled up tighter.

"Don't hurt me, please! My daddy will be home soon and he's going to keep you away!" She sobbed.

"Xan! It's Jack," he said gently watching her, as his voice finally filtered into her mind. Sniffling she looked up and gave a weak smile before she burst into tears and threw her self at him.

"DADDY!" She cried, gripping him tightly. "She hurt mummy!" She stated as the tears were pouring down her small cheeks.

"Shh munchkin, mummy's ok. Auntie Jan's watching over her." Jack stated looking back to the two women, as Sam had been put on a Gurney. Standing he blocked the way for a few seconds.

"Is this what you meant _colonel_?" She smiled weakly.

"Never Sam! Never!" He stated shifting Xan in his grip and lent down, kissing her forehead. "I'll make sure she never sees daylight for this,"

"She's a kid Jack," she whispered as he kept his forehead against her's.

"I don't care! I nearly lost you today! If I was any later god only knows what would have happened!"

"Colonel we have to go," Janet's voice rang out. Sighing he nodded. But lent in and pecked her lips gently. Moving out the way of a stunned Sam, and a smirking Janet, Jack held Xantheia tightly, before they followed in his truck.

As he was sitting in the Mess Hall with Xanthie Jack had realised for the first time in the longest time, that he had something to live for! He had people to live for! He wanted Xantheia and Sam in his life forever! And he wanted Sam in more ways then was allowed to think about with a ten year old staring at him! He had to make things right and he had to do it now!

Sam was in surgery getting all the burst stitches fixed up and Daniel was sitting next to Xantheia. He needed time alone, and he needed time to think! Sam was going to hate him for his decision but he didn't care! He had to do this!

"Daniel, can you watch Xanthie for me,"

"Sure Jack!" Daniel grinned at the girl who was watching Jack so intently nothing and no one else in the room existed.

"Where are you going? Can I come?"

"I have to talk to the General. No you can't come, that's why Daniel's here. I'll be as fast as I can ok?"

"Ok," she whispered and bowed her head, as not to cry in front of him.


	8. Why Is It Hard To Tell Her?

Every time Jack went to talk to Sam, since the whole Emily fiasco, he had to keep reminding himself that when she was first injured she had lost her hearing. He knew that who ever had taken her was more then likely a Goa'uld, but why damage her hearing? With all those things they have why make her deaf? So now as he once again walked into the kitchen calling out her name he had to remind himself of that moment in time when he was told she was deaf.

"Carter!" He called watching her for some recognition. Nothing! What ever tests Janet had done that came back all clear he had to know! This was not normal and he hated the fact that he'd scare her again if he just moved over and grabbed her arm. Sighing he watched her, and shook his head. "Sam," he said gently as he moved into the kitchen. Hearing him she smiled turning around.

"Hey!"

"Hey," he replied gently, before wrapping her in his arms.

"What's wrong?" She frowned pulling back, and staring at him.

"I want, no I need to talk to you, but Sam I need you to go back to Fraiser,"

"Why?"

"I think after what happened with Emily, your hearing's been affected again!"

"What? Why do you say that?"

"If someone is far enough away from you, not to feel their presence, you don't respond to them calling out to you! Sam I'm worried about you!"

"I didn't realise," she muttered. Smiling he nodded.

"That's kinda the point," he smiled. Leaning in he gently took hold of her lips and kissed her gently. No sooner had she responded did he break contact.

"Tease," she mumbled against his chest as she sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. Smiling at the top of her head he kissed her hair, before hugging her even tighter.

"Sam, I don't want to live without you and Xan in my life anymore! You know this already, and..." Sighing he closed his eyes, as she pulled back to watch him.

"It's ok, Jack. I can't go back to the Air Force anyway! I don't want to be killed and never see Xan grow up! I want to be there for her!"

"Sam I know you can't go back, but what I'm saying is that I put in for retirement, I don't want to be the one running around out there and thinking if I'd be coming back to the both of you, after I get captured, dead or alive!"

"Jack you can't resign!"

"I have Sam, and I'm just hoping the president sees and understands my reasons!"

"He wont let you, you know that!"

"I have to try Sam,"

"I know, but..." Sighing she shrugged.

"The SGC will have you back as a civilian Sam we know that already!"

"If what you're saying is true Jack, they wont!"

"Look we'll just get Janet to do one more hearing test! I just want to see the results ok?"

"That'll be the tenth one this month Jack!" She stated wide eyed.

"It'll be worth it angel, please. I don't want an experiment going wrong, and having people yelling at you to get out the way, for you not to hear them and therefore have something happen to you!"

"Your such a sap," she smiled at him, as the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Xanthie yelled coming into the kitchen to see them standing in each others arms. Grinning at them, she ran into them hugging them tightly.

"Hey there munchkin!" Jack laughed.

"Can I talk to you later Jack? After mum helps me with my homework?"

"Sure thing," he smiled and let go of Sam, who went with Xantheia to her room.

So after reflecting of all that Jack found him self, lying next to this most beautiful little girl. It was her birthday coming up and as it was near the same time as his, they had decided to do a joined party at their home. Their home. Smiling he looked at the little girl, who reminded him so much of his little sister. Looking up he sighed yet again and waited for her to wake up after drifting off to sleep straight after dinner, and in the middle of their conversation.

"Jack?" She whispered opening her eyes.

"Yeah I'm here,"

"When are you going to tel mum you love her?"

"It's hard munchkin,"

"No it's not," smiling he rolled his eyes.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Is mum deaf? I mean I know she's not deaf, deaf, but sometimes I say something to her and she wont hear me."

"We're getting that looked at tomorrow munchkin. I promise I'll be looking at the results, and I'll let you know when I know alright?"

"Good!" She grinned at him. "So why is it hard?"

"Xan," he groaned, to which she giggled at.

"Well?"

"It just is ok?"

"But you tell me all the time!"

"That's different!"

"How?"

"It just is!" He laughed slightly.

"But how is it different?"

"Ok, fine!" He huffed shifting to look at her. "I love you and I love your mum, but I love your mum in a way that's totally different then the way I love you, therefore it makes it harder to tell her!"

"Ah, ok," she smirked at him and rolled her eyes at him before settling against his side.

"So when you easily tell me you love me, its because you love me like you're my dad? And its hard for you to tell my mum you love her, because you love her like you want to make another baby?"

"What?" He gasped, jumping off the bed. "Xantheia!" He hissed.

"What? That's true though right?"

"Look little miss! I hate to tell you this but having me married with another child is not something your mother and I are even considering let alone talking about!" Huffing she rolled on her side keeping her back to him, and shrugged.

"Fine be a sour pus! I'm going to bed!" And with that she closed her eyes and tried desperately to sleep. Watching her Jack sighed and left the room.

"Sam, I need to talk to you," he stated coming to sit beside her. Jumping she looked up at him.

"When did you come..."

"You are getting your hearing tested first thing in the morning miss!"

"Yes dad," she smirked and cuddled up to him. Hugging her tightly she grinned up at him, as he leant down and kissed her gently.

"Come on lets go to bed,"

"Not yet. You wanted to tell me something?"

"Later," he stated and got up, pulling her with him. _'You little chicken shit! You can't tell the woman of your dreams that you love her? That her child lights up your life and that if anything happened to either of them you'd die! Christ O'Neill get a grip!'_

The following morning saw Jack and Sam, headed to the infirmary. Upon entrance Janet smiled at them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"I want you to test her hearing again!"

"Colonel?"

"Doc!"

"Colonel I've tested her, every things come back..."

"Then why is it that she can't hear Xanthie or my self half the time we're talking to her?" Widening her eyes she looked at Sam who just bowed her head.

"Sam?"

"I obviously didn't realise. Jack told me last night, so..."

"Ok, I'll get everything drawn up, and we'll do the test again now."

"Thank you doc!" Jack stated and moved Sam to a bed, where he pulled the curtain around them.

"Jack, you don't have to stay it's ok,"

"I'm staying Sam, and I am going to see these results myself!"

"Jack I know you care but..."

"No buts Sam! I have to see these results!" Sighing she nodded.

"Right!" Janet stated coming into the cubical and smiling at them. As she ran the different tests, Jack frowned. He watched her as she turned Sam's head away, and hit a metal object on the small table to cause it to vibrate against its self. And then ran it by her ear asking her to tell her if she could hear anything or not. When Sam's answer the first four times was no, but the final time was yes, they both raised their eyebrows.

"So?" Sam sighed lying back in the bed four hours later while Janet was staring at her, and Jack was reading a piece of paper.

"I think what is happening is that, you are perfectly fine with your hearing, however if there are other noises around then you suffer. Now I can organise a hearing aid to help with that. It's not like the normal ones you see everyday Sam. It'll be so small and fit perfectly inside your ear no one will notice it."

"A hearing aid?"

"This doesn't make sense doc!" Jack stated looking up and thrusting the page into her hands. Reading it she frowned.

"That's not possible. With the tests we ran our selves colonel these results are not possible!"

"Looks like someone's fudging your results to get you back Carter!" Jack stated staring at her wide and shocked eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone, for a few minutes I need to talk to general Hammond about this!" And with that Janet ran from the cubical. Sighing Jack sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sam, what ever happens I'm not leaving you and Xan ok?"

"Jack if I'm deaf social services will get interested!"

"I'm not letting anyone take her from you Carter!" He huffed, with a slight glare at her.

"I know but..."

"I love you Sam!" He stated which not only shocked the hell out of him, with the fact he'd finally come out and told her, but the look on her face. "Sorry I..." Stopping him mid sentence, she grinned at him. Reaching for him, she pulled him to her and kissed him.

"I love you too Jack," she whispered, pulling back ever so slightly she had to look up at him through her eyelashes. Grinning at her he hugged her tightly before shifting to lie next to her. Cuddling up to him Jack smiled.

'_Well it's about darned time Jack my boy! You found it so hard to tell her since you've known her! But what was making it that hard? You spent months together ten nearly eleven years ago, and every time you managed to say it to her! What was so hard?'_


	9. Is She? Yes She Is!

It had been two weeks since she had the last test and it was found out her results were being fudged. It had been five months, two weeks, three days, four hours, and ten minutes since she had been captured tortured, and sent back to Earth barely alive. She had been in a medically induce coma for just over four months, and she had been living with Jack and Xantheia for the last month. After the incident with Emily, she decided to move in with Jack to his house.

So here she was sitting on their bed, in their room, staring at the closed door, not wanting to go outside and see to the people that were out there for not only Jack's but for her daughters birthday. She knew she had to tell him, who she was, but she didn't know if she could do it without having too many consequences for Xantheia. She wanted her daughter to have the man as who he was, and is.

Yes he was her father, and no neither of them knew it! She knew Jack could be dense, but he was also well aware that Xantheia looked a lot like Debbie did at this age. She knew there would be something running through his head. Something telling him there was a possibility that she was his, and the age met with everything, if he tried to work it out! She was only sixteen when they first met and only nineteen when they first started going out. He was a captain, and before he was sent on that horrible mission she'd forced her self onto him, despite his protests about protection.

She knew what she was doing and she knew, despite telling him there was no way she'd get pregnant, that there was a high possibility that she would. So there she was three months down the track pregnant, and just getting word he was dead. She managed to cut all ties with her friends that had known him, and all his friends. She moved around with her father, before joining the air force, and then as fate will have it, his file crossed her desk, two weeks before she was meant to meet her new CO!

There was his picture. Tears had stung her eyes. He was alive! It had been ten years, and she was now going to be under his command! He didn't know about his daughter, and she didn't know then or now how to tell him! Yet now she had the biggest dilemma with that Xanthie was so close to Jack, that it scared her that he might actually try to take her away, now that her hearing was slightly impaired.

She couldn't always hear what was going on, and no matter how many times, since her medically induce retirement that he had held her and told her he loved her, she still had her doubts. And the biggest one was now standing in front of her. She could see her daughters lips moving but couldn't hear what she was saying for the first few seconds. Sniffling she wiped at the tears, that had escaped down her cheeks and smiled at her daughter before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I love you," she whispered. Grinning Xantheia hugged her back.

"I love you more!" She stated with a slight giggle and pulled back. "Are you ok? Jack's worried! No one's seen you all afternoon! Mum I'm scared! What's going on?"

"Xan I have to tell you something! You have to promise me never to tell anyone!"

"What is it?"

"I have to talk to someone before you can tell anyone ok?"

"I promise mum," she stated staring at her mother in utter fear.

"It's about your dad," she said gently. Grinning Xantheia bounced on the balls of her feet for a few seconds.

"It's Jack isn't it? I knew it! He was always saying he wasn't but I knew it!" She grinned. But froze suddenly. "That means he doesn't know," she whispered. Nodding Sam bowed her head.

"We knew each other for a while eleven years ago. He was sent away with the air force and I found out I was having you. I had no way to tell him. When I got word he had died in that mission I stopped all contact with his friends. I moved around with granddad before I also joined the air force. I didn't know he was alive until he became my commanding officer for the mission we went on, where I was injured."

"So you... You said you had to talk to someone before I could say anything. Are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to try Xan, but I'm scared that he'll get really angry and try to take you away from me, now that I have trouble hearing." Gasping at that thought, she flung her self at her mother.

"Please don't tell him! I'll keep calling him by his first name! Please I don't want to be taken away from you!" She sobbed into Sam's shoulder. As Jack walked through the house he stopped outside his open door to hear Xanthie's comment and then frowned. Coming into the room Sam looked up and swallowed.

"All ok? Xanthie said she'd come get you, that was about ten minutes ago," he smiled gently.

"Yeah, we were just talking sorry. Be out in a minute," Sam smiled at him and he nodded smiling at her and winking, with a slight undertone of what was install later. No sooner had he left did Sam push Xan away from her.

"Please don't say anything!" She sobbed.

"He has a right to know Xan," she whispered.

"I'll fight him! I won't do anything he says, and I wont let anyone take me away from you!" She sniffled.

"Hey, shh! Lets go out there and have some fun ok? You leave Jack and everything to me ok?" Sniffling she nodded and wiped the tears away, before they walked out to the party.

That night when she was sitting on the bed, she had her knees pulled to her chest, when he came out of the en suite. Frowning he moved over and sat in front of her on the covers.

"What is it?" He asked softly, watching her. Sniffling she looked up at him.

"I have to tell you something. Something you may or may not be aware of at the moment, and something that effects everyone living in this house." She stated staring at him. Frowning he shifted closer to her.

"Sam, what ever it is we'll work it out,"

"It's about Xantheia," she stated ignoring his comment.

"What about her?" He frowned, now totally concerned about the little girl sleeping just down the hall.

"I want her to know her father. As her father. Not as just some guy,"

"Sam?" He frowned.

"He has a right to know, and until two weeks before that mission we went on I thought he was dead! I had no idea he was still alive!"

"He's in the military then?" Sniffling she nodded.

"Air Force," she whispered watching him. Nodding he took a deep breath. "I'm scared he's going to take her from me!"

"What?"

"I have a hearing defect Jack! I was made medically unfit for duty! I was dismissed from the Air Force because of it! If he's angry with me I know he'll try to take her!"

"That's what you were talking about to Xanthie today?" Nodding she looked away.

"I told her he might try to take her, and she said she'd fight him, and never do what he said so he'd have to leave her with me."

"If anyone tried to take her Sam..."

"She's eleven Jack!" Sam stated cutting him off. She had to tell him, but she was so damned scared.

"I know that! We had her party today!"

"Don't you think she looks a little bit like Debbie?" She asked staring at the floor, beside the bed.

"I thought so a few times. But kids look like anyone you want them to."

"I'm scared Jack, she knows who he is, but she doesn't want me to say anything! She was begging me never to tell him!"

"What?" He frowned.

"She's scared he'll take her too! She knows him and he knows her, now. She calls him by his first name, and she said she'll always do it, just so he wont know and take her away. I've tried telling him since I found out he was still alive. And now it's harder then ever!"

"Sammie," he whispered leaning forward to grab her chin. As he forced her to look at him, he saw the pain she was in. She was ripping her self up in side.

"I'm so sorry Jack!" She stated watching him. "If I hadn't broken contact with everyone I would have known!" She cried pulling away from him, and burring her head into her knees.

"What?" He stated.

"She's your daughter!" She exclaimed staring at him through blurred vision. "She looks like Debbie, because she's yours! You get on so well because she's yours!"

"WHAT?" He yelled jumping off the bed and staring at her.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"It's taken you eleven years to tell me I have a daughter?!" He gasped.

"I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed.

"Charlie could have told you!"

"I stopped talking to him three months after I heard what happened! I left with my dad, and he's had me and Xantheia on a very low radar the whole time. No one knew where I was! My dad made sure of it, because I asked him to keep it that way!"

"You've stopped me from knowing my own kid!" He yelled.

"And I said I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You told me you wouldn't... You said..."

"I lied Jack! I knew something was going to happen! I found out I was three months the morning Charlie told me you were dead!" She yelled back.

"So you used me?" He questioned staring at her in utter disbelief.

"NO! I loved you then and I knew something was going to happen! And I love you now! But I love my daughter more! I meant what I said Jack! I'm scared! You know everything about me, you know more about my hearing impairment then anyone! I can't let you take her!" She stated staring at him.

"If it means keeping her safe..." He got out in a snarl before glaring at her. She knew this was going to happen, but what she didn't expect was the venom in his words.

"Jack please!"

"She needs someone who can hear her Sam! Someone who'll hear a truck coming and stop her from crossing a road!"

"I'm not useless! I can hear things!"

"Not like you used to! Not like someone else!" He shot back.

"You can't take her!"

"I'll fight you on this Carter!" He hissed.

"Jack please!" She stated just as Xantheia ran in. Jumping on the bed she grabbed hold of Sam.

"You're not taking me anywhere! I'm staying with my mum!" She yelled at him.

"Xanthie,"

"No Jack! She's my mum! I'm staying with her! If you fight her, I'll be on her side!"

"Xan!" He exclaimed trying to get a word in.

"No! Before all this, you told me you love her! That you love me! If that was true then you'd be happy she told you! And if it was a lie we're leaving! I knew you'd be angry and I told her never to tell you! Yes ME Jack, I was the one who said not to tell you!"

"You only found out today!"

"I had my suspicions! And so did you! And when I found out I was happy! I had a dad! And my dad had me! He was alone before and now he has me and mum, and now I wish you weren't my dad because you're mean and I hate you! I'm never going to be with you! It's always going to be me and MY mum! And we're leaving! We're going to stay with granddad and you'll never see us again!" She yelled at him, while still gripping Sam tightly.

"Xantheia," he said softly, taking a step forward, and watched as the little girl clung to her mother for dear life at his small step to get closer to her. "All that is true! I do love you both! But it's the shock!"

"You should never use that as an excuse Jack! And when you think and realise what you lost, you can try to find us but grandad will keep us hidden again!" She stated, pulling away from Sam, before moving to him and pushing him out of the room before he had a chance to grab her the door was closed and locked. Turning to her Xanthie smiled sadly.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sam stated getting up and changing into clothes, before packing her things quickly.

"I had to! I called grandad and he's on his way. I have my stuff just outside the front door." Nodding Sam sniffled and sighed.

"I wish it wasn't going to be like this,"

"Me too, but it is,"

"I love you Xan," she stated hugging her daughter to her.

"I love you more!" She smiled up at her, as a car was heard approaching the house. "Come on that's grandad!" Nodding Sam finished her packing and then opened the door to see no sign of Jack. Getting to the car, she turned to see him standing at the open front door staring at them.

Watching them Jack sighed. He was losing them both because he was so stupid. He watched them as she turned to him. He straightened slightly. He wanted her back. He knew his life had no meaning with out her in it. She was giving him a second chance just in that moment. But no sooner had he taken a step forward, did she turn to the people in the car, and nod, before glancing at him once more, and getting in leaving him once again alone.

THE END


End file.
